


The Girl With Two Hearts

by allisonmartined



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined





	The Girl With Two Hearts

She can feel it in her chest.

The duality of her heart. Of her hearts. The way the beats thump on top of each other.

And it reminds her of who she is, who she came from. And sometimes all she wants to do is find the Doctor. Find her father who also has two hearts, who can also hear the twin thumping in his chest and whose spirit is only matched by her’s.

But she keeps moving. The perpetual motion of it all never makes her dizzy. And she wonders if there is something terribly wrong with that.

Underneath it all she can feel time pulsing through her, like electricity in her veins, a constant surge. And she can feel the soldier in her fighting and she can feel the girl in her crying. But she keeps moving.

Planet to planet, she moves. And they all ask her. Who is she? And she smiles, that coy little smile only the Doctor’s daughter can give. Jenny, she says. Jenny who? They ask. And she laughs, Just Jenny.


End file.
